fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoons Represented
With Character in FusionFall Dexter's Laboratory Dexter's Laboratory is the stories of Dexter, boy genius, in his everyday life of science persuing and continous experimentation in his secret laboratory behind a bookshelf in his bedroom. That is untill her sister DeeDee appears to wreck any advance he has made. Dexter has a rival in Mandark, another genius that might surpase his intelect but out of jealousy can't manage to succed more than dexter does. In FusionFall, Dexter's Laboratory includes 4 characters, as well as Genius Grove an area in which Dexter's house exists right in front of Mandark's House which has been converted into an Infected Zone. Dexter, DeeDee and Mandark are Nanos. The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls about three little girls in kindergarten who have superpowers. Ed, Edd n Eddy Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy series revolves around three preadolescent boys: Ed, who is slow-witted and often speaks in non sequiturs; Edd, usually called "Double D", who is rather intelligent and polite, if high-strung; and Eddy, who is the avaricious 'leader' of the trio. Collectively known as "the Eds," the three hang around in a suburban Cul-De-Sac. Led by Eddy, the Eds scheme to make money off their peers, but their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments. Courage the Cowardly Dog Courage the Cowardly Dog revolves around the exploits of Courage, a small, fuchsia dog who, despite his name, is afraid of the most mundane things. His fears are normally justified, however, as Eustace, Muriel, and Courage are constantly attacked by (or running into) various monsters, aliens, villains, curses, experiments, natural disasters, and other forms of peril that Courage must face. In FusionFall, Courage appears as both a character and Nano, he can be found in Nowhere in the past. Samurai Jack The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy / Malo Con Carne Codename: Kids Next Door Codename: Kids Next Door focuses around an organization of children under 13 years old that use special technology based on everyday items to battle evil adults that wish to stablish a reign of tyranny and deprive kids from any kind of fun or rectrative activity. More specifically, the cartoon follows Sector V (as in V, not the roman number for 5) codenamed Numbuhs One through Five. Megas XLR Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Ben 10 & Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10 is the story of Ben Tennyson, an ordinery boy who finds the most powerfull watch, the Omnitrix, and adquires the power of modifying his DNA to that of many aliens that the watch contains starting with only 10. During his summer vactions with grandfather Max and cousin Gwen he discovers that aliens live among us and stops an invasion plan from Vilgax with the help of his granfather's old organisation "The Plumbers". Alien Force features Ben 10 years later, when he has discovered how to unlock more aliens from the Omnitrix, his cousin can use magic/alien powers with more dexterity and both are joined by former enemy Kevin to look for the missing Grandpa Max. With other representations in FusionFall Johnny Bravo Johnny Bravo follows the character of the same name during his failed attempts of going out with beautifull girls. His image of macho makes nothing else than repulsing the possible relationships since he lives with his mother Bunny, is constantly annoyed by his neighbor Susy and hangs most of the time with Carl at Pop's Moon. In FusionFall, Johnny Bravo inspires Bravo Beach as well as having his image in some walls and advertisements. There are also some items related to the series. Time Squad Camp Lazlo My Gym Partner's a Monkey Class of 3000 Chowder The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack The Secret Saturdays The Secret Saturdays follows a family of cryptozoologists who work to keep the cryptids hidden for the protection of mankind and the creatures themselves. The Saturdays travel the world in a high-tech blimp searching for cryptids to study and fending off villains like V.V. Argost. There are a number of items related to the show including the Popobawa Pal backpack for participating in the open beta. No current representation Cow and Chicken / I.M. Weasel Cow and Chicken are adoptive brothers who Mike, Lu & Og Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? Sheep in the Big City Squirrel Boy